fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Gino Romano
Gino Romano is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Gino has mid-tone skin and brunette hair. He also has bushy eyebrows and a mustache. He wears a white shirt with a pocket, green wrist sleeves, white buttons, a green trim, and a red necktie. He also has red pants, a brown leather belt, and brown shoes with green laces. Flipdeck Info Gino plays the standup bass for the famous Romano Family Quartet. He is the oldest nephew of Little Edoardo and son of the late Giacomo “Gigante” Romano. His uncle taught Gino to play the bass at age 8, and the two started performing for various weddings and family reunions across the area. When touring with the Romano Family Quartet, Gino is tasked with driving the old Romano Tour Bus. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 4 onions * 4 olives * 1/2 minutes * Sliced into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Ketchup * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Cheese * Onion * Pickle * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Steak * Loco Sauce * Jalapenos * Peppers * Tomatoes * Cheese Papa's Freezeria * Medium Mint Sundae with Yum n M's * Chunky Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Mint Shavings * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Chocolate Waffles * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * 4 Bananas * Drink: ** Small Iced Coffee Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wasabi Strips * 4 Parmesan Shrimps (left) * 2 Teriyaki Wings (right) * 4 Red Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll * Hot Sauce * Marinara Sauce * Sauerkraut * Tomatoes * Drink: ** Large Fizzo ** Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Vanilla Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Pistachio Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Mint Bar (Cherry in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cherry in other holidays) ** Mint Bar (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Yum n M's * Mint Syrup * Chunky Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Mint Shavings * Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Venetian Vongole (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Creole Rub (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *6 Tomatoes *Sausage *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * S'mores * Pistachio Syrup * Chunky Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * White Chocolate Syrup * Mint Shavings * Mint Bar * Cherry * Mint Bar Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Shamrock Donut (Ring Donut in other holidays) with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Green Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Mint Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles *Chocolate Round Donut with Mint Cream (Cookie Dough in other holidays) **Cinnamon Sugar **Key Lime Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Mini Mallows(none in St.Paddy's Day) Unlockable menu items along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked along with Mint Shavings. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Fettuccine Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Like Bruna and Carlo, he was placed in the Pepperoni Division. In the 1st round, he lost to Wally. After that, he didn't participate in PNC any more for being obese. Trivia *He was taught by his uncle Edoardo to play bass. *He is the driver of the Romano Tour Bus. *He seemingly could be described as a "Gentle Giant". *In Papa's Freezeria, he is the only Romano to have chocolate whipped cream while the others have regular cream. *He is also one of the first chubby customers, yet he is the tallest of them. *Although he is greater than Big Pauly, his orders are not as large as his'. *It was revealed in the Q&A that his mother, Florentina Romano, will not be in any gamerias because she enjoys the cafeteria meals served at the Prune Creek Retirement home. *He seems to like mint, because mint is in a lot of his orders Gallery File:Gino_Romano.png|Gino Romano 45.jpg|Gino's thumbs up in the Flipline Facebook link Gino Romano (Taco Mia).png|Gino in Taco Mia! after receiving a bronze medal 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg The Romano Family.png|Detail of the Doggeria poster Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png|Gino in the Romano Family Portrait (top center) Waving Romanos.png|Gino riding the Romano Tour Bus. (Funny, seeing as he's supposed to be DRIVING it.) Angryginoromano.png|Gino Is Not Pleased Romano poster.jpg|Gino (again, top center) in the Romano poster. Gino Regular.jpg|Gino's profile picture before Star Customer. Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Gino outside cupcakeria along with Prudence, James, Cletus, Carlo, and Timm. gino.png|Gino Perfect Order Perfect Cupcakes for Gino.png Poor Gino.png|Gino's intermediately bad order in Pizzeria. Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png|The three male quartet members in Cupcakeria. Perfect Breakfast for Gino.png|Gino perfect in Pancakeria. Carlo and gino.PNG|Gino and Carlo's fanshay attire for the Romano Wedding Gino Romano in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Gino.png Perfect Pasta for Gino 2.png Perfectgino.png bruna and gino; perfect.png Gino y Carlo.png|Gino proud of Carlo's Perfect Score References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:G Characters Category:Chubby Characters